complipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Flapzilla
|gender = Genderless |Status = Least Concern |Sapience = Proto-full |Instinct = Frightening Facade |Evolutions = N/A |Pre-evolutions = N/A |Powerutions, Legendutions, Corruptions, etc. = N/A}} Flapzilla is the Mailbox Complien. It is a Metal and Horror-type Complien. It is not known to evolve from or into anything. Appearance Flapzilla has a box-shaped metal head, with the face being inside the front of the box. All that can be seen of the face is two eyes, but it supposedly also has a mouth. Two claws protrude from the front of the face, that help it dig through the underground, and it has a metal flap to protect its face as it moves. The red flap on the side is magnetic, and serves as a compass, guiding Flapzilla towards the location of certain suburban neighbourhoods. They have a wooden "stem," which allows them to emerge from the ground. Flapzillas are at an average, about two feet tall, and often weigh no more than thirty pounds, usually being lighter. Information Flapzillas are rare Compliens that usually are born far away from suburban areas. However, since the areas they are born in often have much stronger Compliens than them, Flapzillas usually have to move away. The body of a Flapzilla, over years of evolution, has adapted to move underground, with sharp claws that are proficient for digging, and a magnetic compass-like appendage, that guides them around, as the metal flap protects its face from harm. Its eyes have adapted to see in places with low light sources, in the rare chance they do have to open their eyes. Occasionally, while digging, Flapzillas will come in contact with other, weaker Compliens such as Poteyetos. Usually in this instance, the Flapzilla will uncover its face, and use its large claws to devour its prey whole. Flapzillas will continue digging until they reach a suburban neighbourhood, where they pop out of the ground, effectively disguising themselves as a normal mailbox. From here, the Flapzilla enjoys feasting on certain smaller Compliens and other creatures that come near it. Its claws are connected to long arms, which can stretch out long distances, allowing them to grab prey from several feet away. That being said, Flapzillas rarely are a threat towards humans, since most humans are a fair bit larger than Flapzillas. However, there have been instances in the past when Flapzillas posed a threat towards small children, though hardly any fatalities have been reported as of the last few decades from the hands of a Flapzilla. Flapzillas only really prove as a nuisance towards mailmen, who attempt to place mail in them, which they often try to gobble up. As time passed on, digital mail became much more commonplace in areas where Flapzillas would more often appear, and this effectively allowed Flapzillas to stay in place, while still causing no harm towards citizens. In the off-chance that Flapzillas do cause harm, however, they oftentimes end up going back underground, where they proceed to claw their way towards another neighborhood. Evolution Fusions See all the fusions for Flapzilla Flapzilla/Fusions here. Origins Some insights on Flapzilla's origins. Name Its name is likely derived from flap, regarding the flaps on mailboxes, and a reference to the monster Godzilla, since the original draft had it much more powerful. Design Its design is inspired by mailboxes. Trivia *Originally, it had two evolutions called Cozilla and Wandazilla. However, they were deleted due to obvious references to Fairly OddParents, and due to colliding with the 2016 redesign of Flapzilla. **''The pages were restored in 2019 due to Complipedia being repurposed as an archive for old artwork and writing. Their pages are available at Cozilla and Wandazilla.'' Gallery Flapzilla Coloring Page.png|Coloring page Flapzilla.jpg|2011 design Cozilla.jpg|Cozilla, the deleted evolution of Flapzilla. Wandazilla.jpg|Wandazilla, the deleted evolution of Cozilla, and thus, another deleted Cozilla evolution. Category:Compliens Category:Gray Compliens Category:Brown Compliens Category:Red Compliens Category:Created in 2011 or Earlier Category:Horror-type Category:Metal-type Category:Generation 1 Compliens Category:Rare Compliens Category:Compliens that don't evolve Category:Genderless Compliens Category:Mailbox Compliens Category:Spin-off Complien